Fake
by Momo Akuma
Summary: I had all I wanted or so I thought until that fateful day...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice (Wish i do).

Enjoy the story~!

* * *

I had all I wanted or so I thought, until that day. The day where I lost everything that I never had. It was a sunny Friday in spring. I was going home alone today. Hotaru and the others were busy was something else but they will come to my birthday party later. As I was walking home, I realized that I had left my cell phone in the classroom. I went back to the classroom to get it. I was about to go in until I heard voices.

"Natsume!" "How could you?!"

It was Anna and Nonoko's voice. I opened the door a little bit. The sight broke my heart. Natsume was making out with Sumire! How could they? Natsume is my boyfriend and Sumire is my best friend. How could they betray me like this?

"Why did you call us all here for? It's Mikan's birthday and she has to walk home alone." Misaki said.

"I want to break up with her and kick her out of our clique." Natsume said blankly.

"Why would you do that? I thought you loved Mikan-chan." Tsubasa said.

"Oh shut up. You know I don't love her. I hate putting up with her whining and clumsiness. She acts so fake." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Why did you even date her in the first place?" Hotaru said with a knowing smirk.

"You know why Imai. I did the same thing you did. I want her wealth and popularity." Natsume said with a smirk.

"If we kick her out I won't be able to get free food and use her powers but I also don't like how fake she acts." Hotaru said while eating a can of crab brains that I had prepared for her.

"Us all combine can be more powerful than her. How powerful can the Yukiharas be?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Sure but as long as you give me crab brains everyday like that idiot does." Hotaru agreed.

"Fine." Natsume said. "Who else is in?"

"I'm in! I don't like how she act like she's all that and fake." said Luna, Sumire and Kitsuneme.

"I'm not so sure about this." Yuu said.

"I agree with Yuu." said Koko and Ruka.

"Whose side are you on? I had been your friends since childhood." Natsume said with a glare.

"Fine!" Yuu, Koko and Ruka agreed.

"I'm out." said Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and Tsubasa.

"I can't believe this. Hotaru-nee, Natsume-nii from now on I'll break all ties with you guys." Youchi said with a glare and walked out the door with the other four. As they opened the door, they saw me. I had tears going down my cheek after hearing everything they just had said about me. They all had shocked looks on their faces.

"How could you do this to me?!" I yelled at them. "After all I did for you guys this is how you repay me?"

"Since you're already here we don't need to repeat everything again or do we have to repeat this so your stupid little brain will get it?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

"It's true you act so fake that we can't even stand you. Like whenever you speak to teachers you have the 'I'm an innocent little angel' but all you are is a slut and a bitch with a fake personality." Hotaru said as Luna, Sumire, Kitsuneme nodded their heads.

"Fine!" I said. "Don't you ever dare regret this." After I said that, I ran all the way home. Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Tsubasa and Youchi tried to go after her but she was too fast. When I got home, I saw my parents almost got killed. The elementary school principal wanted our company.

"You should be thankful that I was the one who help you cause your precious daughter. She was a mistake and the reason why you, Yuka, was kicked out of your family." The elementary school principal said while laughing and insane laugh and kicking my mom in the guts.

"STOP IT!" I screamed with anger. I wished that the elementary school principal was dead. Then everything went white.

I later woke up and found the elementary school principal dead. I had just killed somebody. My mom and dad are almost dead. But they will survive. I cause my mom to be chased out of her family. My friends think I'm fake and only used me. My boyfriend never loved me and was only using me along with my best friend. I wanted to just die. I found a gun on the floor and I picked it up. I pointed at myself and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued :P

* * *

Plz review. Flames are welcome too but plz don't be too harsh.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga**, **Mystique0831****, **and **tubaishirubab** for the reviews :D

Disclaimer- I don't own GA or its characters.

_Italic- thoughts_

* * *

**+Youchi's POV+**

"I can't believe this. Hotaru-nee, Natsume-nii from now on I'll break all ties with you guys." I said with a glare and walked out the door with the other four. `_How dare those son of a bitches betray Mikan-nee.' _ I thought as I walked out the door. I was so surprised that when I open the door I almost gasped out loud. Mikan-nee was standing there. Tears were dripping down her face. She had heard everything. They had betrayed her. They thought her love and friendship for them were fake. She heard it all…..

"How could you do this to me?!" She yelled at them. "After all I did for you guys this is how you repay me?"

"Since you're already here we don't need to repeat everything again or do we have to repeat this so your stupid little brain will get it?" Natsume asked with a smirk. I wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

"It's true you act so fake that we can't even stand you. Like whenever you speak to teachers you have the 'I'm an innocent little angel' aura but all you are is a slut and a bitch with a fake personality." Hotaru said as Luna, Sumire, Kitsuneme nodded their heads. Luna and Sumire were the real sluts and everyone knows that.

"Fine!" Mikan-nee said. "Don't you ever dare regret this." After she said that, she ran away.

"MIKAN!" Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Misaki, and I yelled after her. If she had heard us then, she just ignored us. I had a clue where she was going and I think Tsubasa does too. Tsubasa, Misaki and I exchanged glances.

"Go look for Mikan around the campus and the Sakura tree. We'll look outside the school." Misaki told Anna and Nonoko. They nodded and ran off. As soon as they were out of sight. Tsubasa, Misaki, and I ran to Tsubasa's car and climbed in. Then we started to drive to our house. Tsubasa, Persona (Rei Serio), Mikan and I are siblings. We are part of the Yukihara family. Misaki is Tsubasa's Fiancée so she also lives with us. Tsubasa changed a branch of the company's name to Ando and I changed a branch name into Hijiri.

**~Time Skip~**

When we got to our house, the door was wide open. That was weird. Mikan-nee may be clumsy and naïve but she is smart but doesn't show it to others because of the media. Natsume and the others only know because Hotaru overheard us talking about the company. Mikan thought that Hotaru could be trusted with the secret. She thought that they WERE best friends.

The house was big but not as big as a mansion. We didn't want the media to bother us and live a life like a normal family so we don't live in the main mansion. Tsubasa, Masaki, And I ran into the house know that something is wrong. When we got in, we were so shocked at the scene that we froze. There was blood everywhere. Mom and dad were on the floor bleeding but can survive. The elementary school principal was on the floor…dead. Mikan had just starting to wake up. She looks around then picks up the gun next to her and points it to her head. I unfroze just in time along with Tsubasa. We ran into her and tried to get the gun away from her. Tsubasa and I knew it was hopeless. Mikan was way stronger than us. She snatches the gun out of our grips and points it to her head again.

"Goodbye You-Chan, Tsubasa-nii. Tell the rest of the family that I love them." Mikan-nee said while crying and pulls the trigger. I managed to push the gun so the bullet doesn't hit her head but it hit her in the guts. She then passes out unconscious.

"Quick! Call our private medical team!" I screamed at Misaki. "Tsubasa! Go and help mom and dad." Misaki called our private medical team while trembling in fear and shock while Tsubasa give mom and dad first aid. The Medical team came two minutes later. They took Mikan-nee, mom, and dad into the car and gave them proper first aid. There was no room for us so we ran into Tsubasa's car and follow the ambulance of the medical team to Yukihara General Hospital. We then ran into the hospital and went straight the topmost floor which only the Yukihara family and The Medical team can enter and know about. Operation was in process when we got there. Mom and dad came out first. They were fine except for a few broken ribs and arm. A few hours later, Mikan-nee's doctor came out with a grim face.  
"How is Mikan-nee! Tell me right now or I'll fire you!" I yelled at her as I grabbed him and shook him ready to punch him.

"Youchi calm down let the doctor talk." Tsubasa said as he made me let go.

"I'm sorry. We tried our best but I'm afraid….

To Be Continued…..

* * *

Thanks for reading! Plz review.


End file.
